


Klance smut for our souls

by MuchOtaku



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gen, Gosh I'm embarassed, Just some random smut I really wanted to do, Keith riding lance, Klance smut, My two dorks going at it, aaaaa, things get steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOtaku/pseuds/MuchOtaku
Summary: Just some smut for your soul





	Klance smut for our souls

Lance groaned dramatically flinging  his calculus text book across the room.  
   
'keeeeeeith can't we take a break, we've been doing this for so long'

His raven haired boyfriend glared at him from his spot on the opposite end of the bed 

'lance we both can't afford to flunk this test you know that '

'yeah yeah , but I've been studying  for so long my brain hurts '

'at least now we know you have one '

'oh haha. Very funny mullet' 

Lance continued to pout and stare at Keith hoping to get a reaction from his boyfriend.   
But Keith just continued staring into his calculus book like his life dependend on it

Lance sighed and cuddled the nearest pillow. Damn it. he was feeling horny for some reason  
Maybe it was all the studying.  
Lance slowly prowled behind the bed and engulfed Keith in massive squishy hug from behind 

'lance what are you doing '

He sounded annoyed.but lance could feel keith's heart beat rising, lance snaked his hands under keith's t-shirt and traced his fingers along keith's abdomen

' mmh how about you pay me some   
attention ~ ' Lance whispered in keith's ear

 

That seemed to have caught the raven haired boys attention 

He turned around in lance's arms, facing him. 

'and if I dont?..' 

' then I might have to punish you'   
Lance whispered seductively. Lance felt keith shiver under his embrace.  
He grinned down at his boyfriend who had the same hungry look in his eyes.

 keith pressed his lips  
Against lance's. The kiss started off in a slow ,soft romantic way but soon turned passionate as the two boys grinded against each other.

Keith moaned softly as lance added his tongue to the kiss  
Lance slowly pushed Keith onto the bed  All the while still kissing him   
Lance let his hands travel to the back of Keith's shirt and started pulling it off, while at the same time Keith tugged off lance's shirt and threw it across the room 

Their moans were getting louder and their breaths shorter as they continued to grind against each other 

Suddenly lance was under Keith  and keith was stradling him. Lance wasn't  sure how it happened but Keith was pretty strong despite his size 

'Keith what-'  Keith pushed his finger against lance's mouth

' I've decided tonight  I'm gonna ride you until I break you'  
 Keith whispered in the most seductive manner that made lance's blood run cold 

Lance felt his blood rush to his face but mostly to his below 

Despite keith's confidence all lance could utter was a strangled   
' O-okay' 

Keith started pulling off his own pants and reached for  bedside drawer  bringing out a tube of lube 

Lance took it from Keith and added some onto his hand slipping one of his hands under keith's boxer band and using his other hand he pulled keith down to a kiss   
Lance felt Keith gasp and shrudder as lance added one lube covered  finger into keith's opening.   
He added a second finger and   
'nghh~'   
came keith's response. Lance moved his fingers in a siccor like movement, loosening   Keith up   
Keith threw his head up as lance found his way to keith's sweet spot, his prostate.   
'bingo'  
Lance began pounding keith's sweet spot with his fingers until all he could hear were keiths sweet moans and his encouraging words like  
'right.... there.... Lance- nngh..ah- harder-' 

Lance I'm gonna put it in. Keith said pulling lances fingers out of him

' good, I don't want my fingers all- '

Lance didnt get to finish the sentence as Keith allined himself and pushed onto lances dick 

'oh~ fuck- Keith nnngh' 

Lance bit back a string of spanish Swears as Keith throws his head back and bounces on lance finding a rythm 

He rose up completely and then suddenly shoved lance back into him   
He kept this movement on and off several times keeping in pace with lances thrusts making the most sexiest faces lance has ever seen   
'AH-ah~' 

Lance couldn't take it anymore. He completely flipped Keith until he was over him and pounded onto Keith hitting his prostate over and over   
Keiths legs were over lances shoulders and be hung on to lanes back as lance pounded on, moaning throwing his head  back   
Never had lance ever seen anyone make such beautiful noises and faces 

That alone was enough to put lance over edge 

'fuck-Keith I'm gonna come....'   
Was the last thing he could manage before he came inside Keith. And it didn't take Long for Keith to come all over lances chest either. 

They both collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily 

'that ..was...' started lance   
'...woah' finished keith.

After a few seconds of silence they both burst into laugher unsure of what they were laughing about 

Lance turned to Keith pressing a soft kiss on his Forehead.  
'i love you mullet ' he whispered cuddling Keith close to his chest   
He heard Keith sigh happily and he didn't have to say anything for lance to understand his message   
' love you too ass hole'

 

 

   
  

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA that was my first attempt at smut ;-; Pls don't sue me for the bad writing CRIIIIII I hope you atleast tolerate this feotus work <3


End file.
